


【景武史话】城市之光

by Charlotte_365



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.
Genre: Gen, 景武史话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_365/pseuds/Charlotte_365
Summary: 一位记者不想发关于某事的报道，但一场晚宴过后，他改变了主意。
Kudos: 2





	【景武史话】城市之光

**Author's Note:**

> 也不全是我编的

1

宋钟浩在漫天飞雪中拉着行李独自站在月台上，他的背包中放着那块移动硬盘。

“钟浩啊，你拿着潘多拉的魔盒。”

他的前辈，媒体界赫赫有名的风云人物，学生时代曾是明洞圣堂静坐示威与学运派系间唇枪舌剑中的一员，进入媒体界初试锋芒时被称作一击必中的“狙击手”。他们乘着首尔的夜风，面临汉江，背向汝矣岛，与景福宫遥遥相望。前辈从他手中抽出那支USB，然后弓起身，以一个优秀投手的姿势，将那枚银色的小东西投入了奔涌而去的茫茫江水中。

“钟浩啊，想想你的前程。想想几年前的三大电视台，最不济，看看我。”

彼时离开一线已有段时间的权顺玉俯下身望着他的眼睛，一手按住他的肩膀，一手缓缓地点着自己的胸口，“看看我，在新闻这潭水里摸爬滚打了几十年，总统都换了好几届。结果是现在这个样子。”

他当时说了什么？对不起，请前辈帮帮我。大致是这样的话。

他辗转了很多酒席，同许多人言不由衷虚与委蛇，他在首尔的街头吐到翻江倒海，头脑混沌的瞬间也曾荒诞地想不如待遇同前总统泡一泡汉江。然后旁边塞过来一瓶水，前辈温和地说，忍忍就过去了。

他在那时一言不发，却在某个不相关的日子里无端地冒出一个疑问来。权顺玉前辈混成什么样子跟新闻有什么直接关系？可惜他向来说不过以言论犀利著称的权顺玉，而会帮他说话的宋恩贞作家比权顺玉本人还要早地离开了这潭浑水。答案似乎已经昭然若揭了。

2020是个悲伤的年份。而对宋钟浩来说，它的开端就有令人不安的意味。1月2日孙石熙宣布下车，newsroom失去了荧幕上令人安心的主角。年年都有改变，每天都有别离，对于新闻人而言，念旧是个危险的特质，但宋钟浩并不想抛弃它。

只有飘雪的世界是寂静的，于是可以将快门声放大到无限。来自记者的敏锐令宋钟浩尚有余裕思考此时此地可能出现的同行，与此同时他向三点方向转身，纯白的天地间就多了一道颀长的身影。

辛延秀戴着棕色的帽子和围巾，身后的雪地上留下长长的一串脚印。雪花落在她的帽子，围巾和两扇轻盈的睫羽上，有点像初恋的场景。

后来的一切，大约是从这一刻开始运转的。

记者是个不怎么浪漫的群体，宋钟浩这么认为。

所以那天辛延秀的第一句话是：“不会真失业了吧。”

一般来说，一名有追求的社畜有两种偶像。行业尖端难以触及的白月光，和身边你觉得并不平凡的同事。前面隐晦地提到过，宋钟浩的偶像是孙石熙，这应当属于第一种。而首尔大毕业的才女辛延秀对他来说，可以近似地看做第二种，向往而想要成为的偶像。

象牙塔里的年月对于二人来说都比较遥远。辛延秀毕业时宋钟浩还未入学，宋钟浩毕业那年辛延秀正在东亚日报各部门间辗转挣扎，维系二人联系的就只有这一点淡到不能再淡的学缘。校友聚会上的一面之缘，没被顺手扔掉的一张名片，后来总会有这样那样的联络，帮忙取材啊，介绍资源啊，人脉这种东西对记者而言不嫌多的。再后来，发不出去的报道什么的，有一次就有第二次，可深交的朋友就在这个阶段剧烈地减少了，他俩只是碰巧剩到了最后。

当两个人共同保守一个秘密的时候，他们的关系就不是那种点头之交的同事，不管是敌是友，总会有那么一种微妙的气氛在那里，眼神和寒暄里都会有那么点心照不宣。平语是辛延秀先提的，又被退了新闻稿的夜晚两人沿着汉江，一人一罐烧酒碰杯到天亮。

“政客都他妈是混蛋，利用言论的人都是混蛋。”

“新闻人跑去汝矣岛的，最他妈混蛋。”

“等我当上社长，让我的孩子搞到什么发什么，谁也不许退我的稿子。”

“啊shake it在这搞统废合…”

宋钟浩跳槽首尔经济的时候辛延秀送他，说你要是哪天失业了，回来我这里给我做专栏记者。宋钟浩说好，看来我要干的长一点，争取干到你开专栏。

眼下《宋钟浩的视线》在首尔经济政治版开得风生水起，资深评论员辛延秀在东亚日报专栏即将写满第31年。宋钟浩每次见辛延秀的寒暄是“还没被解雇吗”，辛延秀回敬一个“今天失业了吗”。

2

黄熙珍和前面这两位新闻人的情况都不太一样。

黄记者是是那种大众意义上的优秀记者，她赴很多聚会，写过别人需要的报道，她能拿到很多别人拿不到的独家，有令人羡慕的人脉，她是那种不太与人深交，但人人都欢迎的朋友。

基于同样的理由，如果在没有同她预约的时候，不太敲得开她的门。

宋钟浩被辛延秀拉着站在黄熙珍家门口的时候，他这样想。

辛延秀的取材并不顺利，她此行最大的成果是抓住了开小差的宋钟浩。写好了稿子请好了假的宋钟浩被老学姐三言两语策反，心甘情愿陪她跑腿应酬。

东亚日报的清流，有一票中道粉丝的评论员辛延秀，终于对被渲染为文政府对劳工界宣战的拘捕金明焕事件下手了问你敢信。

黄熙珍边打开电脑边说，预感你写不出什么正常的东西。

“总统是负责劳动者辩论的人权律师出身，经济社会劳动委员长是民主劳总金属工会委员长出身，很难出现比这更尊重工会的政府。这玩意东亚日报能发吗？”黄熙珍捧着脸抬头问她，眼中的疑惑非常真诚。

“这里有一个因为在做新闻差点失业的记者，”辛延秀指指宋钟浩，宋钟浩小鸡啄米。

“这里是一个因为在写评论差点被解雇的评论员。”辛延秀戳戳自己，意思是说我怕谁。

黄熙珍交替看看他俩，突然问：“李洛渊和你联系了？”

书架上搁着那本《时代》样刊。

“你想成为什么样的记者？”

黄熙珍在首尔没有星星的夜晚给辛延秀打电话，有点惆怅地说要不我们喝一杯。

“行啊，到时候我带个可爱后辈给你认识。”

黄熙珍骂她：“人都要走了还对我物尽其用。”

辛延秀在《时代》发文，相当直白地向李洛渊寻求帮助。宋钟浩认为他有希望在年末失去他新闻界的前辈，达成一个有始有终的2020。

“为什么骗我说来取材。”宋钟浩端起盛烧酒的小巧酒杯先干为敬，对于他这样的记者而言一杯烧酒也不过是酒精饮料的程度。

辛延秀夸张地耸肩：“黄记是工运的专家，来请教她没问题吧。跟你说喝散伙酒，你会来才怪。”

宋钟浩心说就是知道了才来，嘴上却说散什么伙，又不是是明天就辞职不干。黄熙珍在后面端着碟子笑得花枝乱颤，辛延秀抬手夺过酒瓶，三只酒杯里依次注入清澈的酒液。

“想不到我们中最先转职的是延秀。你当初怎么跟我说的，最看不起那些进汝矣岛或者青瓦台的记者，有一个算一个都是新闻人的叛徒……”黄熙珍眯着眼睛坐下来，指尖敲击玻璃发出有节奏的轻响。

“是，我最看不起那些进汝矣岛或者去青瓦台的记者。背弃了媒体人的中立与公正，做了政权的喉舌……”辛延秀歪着头，露出一个似乎觉得挺有意思的表情，“可是，现在标榜中立与公正的我们，又做了谁的喉舌呢。”

“这话要是说的权顺玉老师，我双手赞同。”黄熙珍叹了口气，“机会主义者做到那份上，连政权的喉舌都差点意思……宋记者和他有联系吧，他最近怎样？”

没等宋钟浩回答，她决然摆了下手：“但不是说你。我以为延秀你会觉得自己做了个不错的新闻人呢。”

“朝中东的不错的新闻人。”辛延秀补充道，“朝鲜日报忙着空穴来风，东亚日报何时能被统合。对我们的任何评价，好像总是与新闻不沾边。”

“真的是对新闻业不满？”黄熙珍倾身向前，灼灼逼视着她。

“真的是对新闻业不满。”辛延秀回以滴水不漏的微笑。

半晌黄熙珍又叹了口气：“我宣布你是个合格的公务员了。滚去当辅佐官吧。”

辛延秀顿时笑得倒在沙发上。已经不再年轻的评论员少有笑得如此放肆自由， “做什么这么严肃……”她抬手抹了一把笑出来的眼泪，“只是在代表室工作，李洛渊是东亚日报出身我的前辈，政治不是一位政治家的全部。”

“那我等着下届青瓦台的女性发言人。”

“少说两句吧珍珍。”

3

宋钟浩推开门，黄熙珍的电话正打到尾声，语气轻快地同友人道别。“回见世娜，在带可爱的后辈，如果哪天失业了就去投奔你……”

“突然间好像所有新闻人都在念叨着失业。”宋钟浩随手带门，黄熙珍冲他夸张地笑了一下。

“你不会失业的宋记者，我看过你的新闻，你不是权顺玉，也成不了辛延秀。”她说，“这个行业就是这样，标榜中立，自诩高洁，每个人默默遵守着看不见的准则，一旦有所逾越，立刻被行业清除，余下的那些人，都被镀上了新闻业的底色，永远在看不见的框架里做事……”

“我知道你有点理想，你一向呼吁新闻业自净。”她点了点头，“可是新闻业究竟是不是个可以自净的行业，我想你切身体会到了。”

那是事实。曾经的宋钟浩满怀热情，当人们在Druking门掀起的腥风血雨中对当事人千夫所指一度哄抬到特检时他一篇雄文剑指Naver振聋发聩引来瞩目无数，也因此一鸣惊人深受同为当事人的行业前辈权顺玉赏识。他曾在无数个凌晨四点的灯下与辛延秀通话探讨到天明，通篇文字洋洋洒洒力透纸背都是媒体人要知道羞耻。他想如果他谈起他的行业可以心怀激情，如果有那么一些人让媒体人们感觉他们在做的事情是有价值的，是让大韩民国变的更好的，他希望他在那些人当中。

“为我树立了这个理想的人是孙石熙主播，如果我也成为了这样一个人，是不是可以离他更进一步？”

宋钟浩从新闻业最黑暗的岁月中一路走过，从没有失去这样的信念。

这仿佛是很遥远的事了。

后来权顺玉在金惠景账号事件中再次冲在前沿，宋钟浩重新意识到这位亲文狂热分子对异己的无差别攻击早已超越了他所标榜的有立场的新闻人的范畴，因此后来被爆出曾经与文再云的观点相去甚远，被文派也骂作十足的机会主义“进步派”，仿佛也不再是令人惊讶的事了。

宋钟浩的背包里还放着那块移动硬盘。

“前辈，你能联系到前共同民主党民主研究院院长梁正哲吗？”

这是一个出乎黄熙珍意料的问题，她高高地挑起了眉。

“你被退回来的稿子莫非是那位？”

“……但是最近梁前院长的消息通过一家新闻媒体不断传开，真是令人感到不解。在大部分记者与梁前院长通话本身并不容易的情况下，相关媒体公司与梁前院长有直接电话吗？从表面上看，这足以引起杨前院长直接遮盖媒体、就秘书室长的任命进行"媒体游戏"的误解。但媒体在确认事实之前，却忙于跟上特定媒体的报道。这只能说明梁前院长的政治比重和影响力非常强大。”

如果说从前的新闻界尚有黑暗年代权作借口，那么2019年光化门游行队伍掩盖下的118万条造势新闻则是宋钟浩亲眼看着他所在的报社亲自将他们再次推向媒体失信的深渊。再然后，孙石熙的退居二线，失去了新闻界常青树的newsroom收视率迅速下滑不复往日荣光。日复一日，宋钟浩写着并无灵魂也无追求的新闻，在他并不尊敬的前辈的带领下同那些戴着议员徽章的人虚与委蛇，日复一日。

“从未佩戴过国会议员徽章的政党下属研究院出身的人，能够成为有实力的候选人，这本身就令人惊讶。而只要听到"梁正哲"的名字，各家媒体都关心，甚至有写一篇报道的欲望，这都是一种奇怪的现象。”（注1）

他真正想要挣脱的，多年前剑指NAVER的意气风发的宋钟浩想要摆脱的，毅然离开东亚日报的宋钟浩想要寻求的，隐藏在对于前院长的追踪行为的批判背后，宋钟浩的笔想要触及的……

——新闻人要知道羞耻。

“这篇稿子，权顺玉不让你发。”黄熙珍若有所思地说。

“他当然不让发，让发就怪了，这种得罪全世界的无差别扫射。”她自问自答，“我告诉你怎么发。”

她删掉标题，随手从“梁正哲”的搜索页面拉出一句话：“梁正哲有比秘书室长更重要的任务”放在标题上，看了一会，在“任务”上打了引号。

“开头结尾，在他出版的书里随便选一段话放上，没人细看。”她将笔记本推给宋钟浩，宋钟浩没动。

“糊弄得了一般人，糊弄不了社长。”他说，“最近盯着我呢。”

黄熙珍再次高高挑起眉：“真要发？”

“真要发。”

就在宋钟浩以为她不会再开口的时候。

“你们社长，我来搞定。”

4

【1991年姜基勋遗书代笔事件令人震惊。替别人写遗书，帮助自杀，这在常识上是可行的吗？历史整理委员会的调查结果显示，这是检察机关捏造的。2015年，姜先生被最高法院重审无罪。

事件发生当时，大学生们反对卢泰愚军事独裁，举行了很多示威。遗书代笔事件使民主化势力陷入道德困境，使政局向着有利于政权的方向发展。虽然在数十年后被判无罪，但是检察机关的捏造调查已经享受到了政治效果，受害者依然遭受着痛苦。】

辛延秀将资料整齐地码进箱子，这是她工作了三十余年的地方，现在她将要离开这个地方。

【2013年因间谍被拘留的首尔市公务员柳宇成事件也是国家情报院和检察机关的合作。国家情报局伪造了证据，检察官积极通过。证据被揭露为伪造后，检察机关反而找到了其他嫌疑，进行了报复性起诉。

令人惊讶的是，参与捏造事件的检察机关不仅没有负起责任，而且谁也没有道歉或反省。他们可能会辩解说“我也不知道”，但这是借口。众所周知，检察机关隐瞒对公诉不利的证据，只拿出有利的证据，制造事端。因为他们比起真实更执着于成功，即使查出错误也不承担责任。】

“不要怕，他们一定会想办法把我调走。”她与办公室的记者们逐一握手，“而我是不会被调走的，现在不是八年前，我也不是三大电视台的员工。”

【检察机关的"照顾自家人"已经到了不能再放任不管的地步。即使林恩静、徐智贤检察官如此高喊，检察机关内部的不正之风也没有进行正确的调查。对前法务部次官金学义的贿赂和性招待疑惑，检察机关百般阻挠了警方的调查，最近在室内沙龙接受招待的检察官也以稀奇的算法只起诉了三分之一。】

“辛延秀，你是疯子，你现在辞职，以后不说东亚日报，没有一家报社会聘用你。你在东亚日报二十多年了，我们不是合作的很愉快吗？为什么会走到今天的地步？”

【数十年来，检察机关一直在证明自己没有能力进行自我净化。检察机关带头效忠“掌握大权的政府”，反而向尊重检察机关独立性的政府发起了挑战。在“同检察官对话”的卢武宣总统面前嘲弄他，在检察机关出身的民政首席秘书官和法务长官掌控检察机关的李明博政府时期，他们曾制造《PD手册》的调查和“minerva”事件，带头维护政权安全。在政权安全方面走在了最前。】

“我在东亚日报工作的时间是三十一年。这三十一年来我一直试图改变人们对东亚日报的印象，想要为重新取得国民对媒体的信任出一份力。从现在的结果来看，我失败了。今天是认为东亚日报应当知道羞耻的辛延秀。”

【检察机关不是司法部门，而是行政部门。要把起诉权和调查权分开，去掉过分的权力，还要成立如果检察机关做得不好就可以进行调查起诉的其他机关，加以牵制。检察机关的改革迈出了第一步。国民应监督检察机关重生为民主、均衡的检察机关。】

“检方为何不反省，媒体为何不反省。”

（注2）

5

“你们社长，我来搞定。”

黄熙珍说完，宋钟浩缓缓站了起来。

“就像帮辛延秀前辈牵线李洛渊代表室那样吗？黄熙珍前辈的人脉。”

宋钟浩有一个记者的敏锐，黄熙珍感叹着承认。

“成为派系斗争的喉舌，前辈您明明讨厌成为那样的人，却还是做了那样的事。其实您也是那样的人吧，您在为哪边写新闻？”

黄熙珍挑了挑眉：“你看我的新闻，觉得我是那样的人吗？”

宋钟浩摇头：“就因为您不是，所以才不解。为什么？”

年轻记者的面容固执，悲哀，却又庆幸，释然。她笑了，叹了口气，挥挥手：“别和延秀说，就当是我帮你的条件。”

一个人的光芒在银河中是多么的渺小，千万人的光芒组成的银河又是多么的明亮！黄熙珍站在汇入光化门的烛光海洋中，和她身边的市民们一同举起烛灯。集会是集体意志的凝聚，在这里，个人的意志消失了，取而代之的是千万支烛光所代表的，坚定不移的意志。

夜色被烛光撕裂，模糊的视线中，她在看到了前方熟悉的身影。权顺玉记者挽着宋恩贞作家的手大步走在人群前方，辛延秀评论员安静地一下一下举起蜡烛，宋钟浩记者高唱着连他自己也听不清的示威歌曲，一瞬间又消失在人流中，连黄熙珍也不知道自己究竟是真的见到了他们，还是在热烈的气氛中产生了幻觉。

这是集会，形形色色的人抱着各种各样的目的出现在这里，短暂地成为集体意志的一部分。黄熙珍被不属于自己的情绪热烈地裹挟了。有一刻她的心中掠过一丝怀疑，她是黄熙珍吗？她不是，她是辛延秀，是宋钟浩，是自己身边的每一个人。而她又觉得这激昂的情绪毫无指向性，她甚至可以是九重宫阙中的朴正冰，或是高呼弹劾的野党议员们，她可以是大韩民国的每一个人，而对这场集会毫无影响。可她唯独不能是……

人群突然沸腾起来，千万人的声音响了起来，或高或低，或年轻或苍老，杂乱的音符逐渐形成有节奏的乐章，成百上千的回响合为一处。岁月终会过去，可山川会知道。觉醒时的呐喊，像沸腾的怒吼……黄熙珍在那一刻感到自己消失了，她与光化门的市民们，与世越号的孩子们融为一体，她热泪盈眶……

然后舞台的大幕轰然落下，狂热的假象骤然消失，黄熙珍茫然站在原地。

一支蜡烛被轻轻塞进了她手里，附送一个意味深长的wink，黄熙珍抬起头，对方早已消失在茫茫人海。

黄熙珍唯独无法成为自己，她自己被分隔在黄线的另一侧，那条简简单单的线竟有那么大的力量，将属于她故土的那一部分与她生活的世界完全分开。而她在漫长的人生中，一刻也没有停止向三八线的那一侧眺望。

多年前的记忆模糊的的酒会，喧闹的劝酒与迷乱的逢迎，觥筹交错间一个无人注意的角落，清脆的碰杯。

“你能想象在并不遥远的从前，曾有过无数的青年学生在那里短暂地抛弃自我，成为你，为你而战。他们呼吁南北学生联合，祈盼交流。时至今日也依然有人前赴后继付出无数代价，为此倾尽全力。黄记者，加入我们。”

黄熙珍的人生是被这样点亮的。

远处文日锡醉意朦胧地招呼：“阿远，过来喝一杯！难得金敬梓也在。”于是朴长官无奈地对她挥挥手：“别学文记者，他现在就指写我活着。”

后来黄熙珍从业多年，见过许许多多的记者，经历了好几届政权。她结识了辛延秀，遇见了宋钟浩。其实新闻界也不是完全没有光的不是吗？只需要有人点起第一把火。

她沉思着注视手中的蜡烛。

一簇明亮的烛光燃起，黄熙珍高举蜡烛，像举起一面灿烂的旗帜。

我在年幼时已老去，必须在这里重生。（注3）

END

注1：《杨正哲有比秘书室长更重要的“任务”》部分引用

注2：《检察机关为何不反省》几乎全文引用

注3：这句诗的作者是韩国诗人高银。作者广为人知的另外一首诗是这样的：

“三千里依然适宜生活吗？

三千里依然美如画卷吗？

这是骗人的！

这是骗人的！ 

我们每一日都佯装不知，

低头默默倾听这些谎言，

承受着那次刺骨般的鞭挞，

我们是奴隶，

我们是长工，

我们是傀儡，

理应心怀惭愧。”


End file.
